


Compensate

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seungseok ao3, i miss seungseok, it's not 3+1 things, just seungseok, mayhaps seungyoun dont know this exist, no smut haha, seungyoun being best boyfriend, seungyoun for wooseok, understanding wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: Just Seungyoun being a sweet boyfriend .
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Compensate

Day 1  
\-----------

Seungyoun tosses his outer coat on the couch, the first thing he wants to do is checking his boyfriend, Wooseok who is already asleep in their shared bed.

He was urged to give the latter lots of hugs and kisses but he needs to take shower first. He admits that he is missing Wooseok for a good day. He kept apologizing but Wooseok always telling him that he completely understands Seungyoun's work.

Seungyoun wore their matching sleepwear before climbed the bed . He moves his body closer to Wooseok until his chest and Wooseok's back touched. He planted his nose into Wooseok strawberry flavored scented hair.

"Youn .." Wooseok raspy voice alluring his ear as the latter rolling his body, now facing Seungyoun. His hands around Seungyoun's waist . Him too . Missing Seungyoun like a crazy. They don't have proper time to cuddle, it's only night time, even when the star starts disappearing.

"Yes baby ?" Seungyoun answers while brushing Wooseok's hair back. He cupping Wooseok's cheek and left a light kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry I woke you up"

Wooseok shook his head slightly before buried his face in the crook of Seungyoun's neck. The scent of Seungyoun that he has misd lately but he couldn't react too much since he is so sleepy.

Seungyoun letting Wooseok do whatever he wants as his eyes slowly close to the warmth of Wooseok's body.

Day 2  
\-----------

Wooseok look at the clock,it's almost 10PM and Seungyoun didn't show any sign to come home . He sighs heavily . Time against them.

It's been awhile since they talk about random things or having dinner together . Date ? Wooseok swears he can't remember their last date since it is last time ago . He misses to eat chicken feet with Seungyoun .

Wooseok tried to stay up and wait for Seungyoun but his eyes doesn't coöperate. After 10PM ,his eyelids become heavy and heavier . He doesn't have any choice ,if he insists to wait for Seungyoun,he may be sleep on couch and it will burden Seungyoun to bring him into their room . Wooseok surrenders.

Wooseok turn off the television and walked into their room,sloping himself in the bed . It feels empty without his boyfriend,but one things he loves when he sleep in coldness but wake up to the warmth of Seungyoun's body .

He actually notices when Seungyoun start to wrap his hands around him but again,his eyes won't coöperate .

Day 3  
\-----------

Seungyoun was working on his paper . His eyes glued to the laptop and paper . 

It's 9.30 PM when he receives a call from someone . He smiles when he sees the caller ID but at the same time his heart felt heavy to pick up the call . He doesn't want to disappoint the others with his answer .

"Hello Baby" He greets cheerfully .

"Youn,are you still at work ?"

The latter's question is always the same but he can't adapt to it no matter how many times it happens .

"Yes,I still have a tons of work,I'm sorry Seok" Seungyoun swallows hard his words .

"No,It's okay .. I made some muffin for you ! Eat them when you get home okay ?" Wooseok's soft voice ringing .

"Okay baby,don't worry this won't take long" Seungyoun said . Tried to convince Wooseok or exactly himself .

"Please take care and don't push yourself too much" Wooseok adviced . 

"I love you baby" Seungyoun smiles over his word .

"Love you more" 

The call ended .

Seungyoun put his phone beside his laptop . No matter how miss Seungyoun to Wooseok,he can't procrastinate his work or this shit will increase day by day .

"Sorry Seungyoun but we have to redo something and need to submit before tomorrow" Seungwoo,his office mate come into his room . There's guilt in Seungwoo's face while bringing some files in his hand . The latter looks so tired and worn out just like him .

"Fine,leave it there" Seungyoun answers,he can't get mad because it's not like he is the only one who needs to work overtime .

"Want some coffee ?" Seungwoo offers .

"No thanks,I'm good" Seungyoun replied without looking .

"You've work hard,I hope you can compensate your time with Wooseok next time" Seungwoo smiles before leaving the room .

Seungyoun suddenly thinking . Compensate . Maybe he can do something to compensate his time with Wooseok . He just thoughts of something .

"Well,let's stay up more"

Day 4 (Last)  
\-----------

Wooseok in the kitchen,he wants to fill his free time with baking,it is not his hobby but he thinks he get better in baking when he uses to bake a lot of cookies and muffin for Seungyoun .

"No cocoa ? I think I bought it last time" Wooseok scratches his head . Weird .

"Cocoa at upper shelf baby"

Wooseok startled . The big yet calm voice lingers around him . He shot a glance to the guy,standing not far from him while leaning his back against the kitchen's counter .

"Youn" Wooseok mutters . It's really Cho Seungyoun .

"Yes baby ?" Seungyoun raised his eyebrows while looking at Wooseok . The smaller did not move a bit .

"It's already midnight ?" Wooseok asked while searching for his smart phone .

Seungyoun chuckles while walking to Wooseok . "It's 5PM and I am here" Seungyoun kisses the Wooseok's crown affectionately. He wraps his hands around Wooseok's shoulder,pressing the latter body closer to him .

It takes a few second before Seungyoun felt Wooseok's hands lingers around him . "I miss you" Wooseok's small voice rarely to be heard by him but Seungyoun manages to catch what the smaller said .

"Me too,I miss you baby" Seungyoun press another kiss on Seungyoun's forehead . "So much" 

Seungyoun broke the hug but Wooseok's hands still around him . Seungyoun cupping Wooseok's cheeks and squish them resulted the latter potty lips .

He press a light kiss on Wooseok's lips .

One

Two

Three

and the fourth one is longer .

Seungyoun tilts his head to get a better spot,Wooseok rest his hand around Seungyoun's neck and pull him closer .

Their kiss deepen .

Seungyoun delights,it was something he longing for a long time,he waits for this moment to happen truthfully . The feeling when Wooseok's wet lips now on his . He likes that . He likes to have the smaller in his embrace :

Wooseok break their kiss and look up to Seungyoun . "Are you procrastinate your work Mr.Cho ?"

"No,I finish them quickly to meet you Mr.Kim" Seungyoun replied .

"That's so sweet of you,I miss you so much for the past few days" Wooseok pouts .

Seungyoun couldn't lie that he wants to have Wooseok all by himself . "I actually want to bring you out for date" 

Wooseok's eyes sparkle . "Date ? You mean a real date ?"

"Yes baby" Seungyoun ruffles Wooseok hair . "A date where it just about you and me" 

"Right now ?" Wooseok asked .

Seungyoun chuckles while caressing Wooseok's cheeks . "Not today,tomorrow"

"I'm still excited for it" Wooseok smiles widely .

Seungyoun felt his heart at ease when he sees Wooseok's daring smile . He couldn't be happier when he thinks he is doing the best now to make the younger happy .

"Let's order chicken feet and watch movie" Seungyoun suggests .

"Youn~Ah ... why are you so sweet ? I want to cry" Wooseok cups Seungyoun's cheek .

They settle up in a couch while waiting for the chicken feet to deliver .

Wooseok was in a good mood and comfortable spot .

"I was hoping we can be like this everyday" Wooseok mumbles under his breathe .

"You said something baby ?" Seungyoun turns his head to Wooseok .

The younger smiles . Shaking his head . "No .. I was mumbling" 

Seungyoun snorts before lingers his hands around Wooseok, he places a minor kiss on Wooseok's nose and crushes them with his. Their eyes meet each other in desire stare .

Wooseok's doll eyes caught Seungyoun off . A living doll now his,he can't be any grateful than that . "I wanna do something else before our date tomorrow" Seungyoun smirks . He tilts his head before crashing his lips onto Wooseok's .Their kiss more to slow and romantic at first but then it changes into steamy make out session .

Wooseok's hands was cupping Seungyoun . The moment he felt Seungyoun's tongue against his . They meet in a great circumstances where one is pleading and one is fighting . The sound of their kiss is a symphony they live for or a beautiful crescendo that only them can hear and admire . Their lips colliding together,in sync without missing a beat .

Seungyoun loosens his shirt button as he leaves wet kisses on Wooseok's temple down to his neck. Wooseok's hazel eyes shut off, feeling the wetness of Seungyoun's tongue on his neck. Seungyoun is busy marking his territory with some red he made by biting .

"Y-youn" Wooseok's little moan escapes from his mouth when he feels Seungyoun's teeth digging into his neck flesh but Seungyoun is busy sucking and kissing the others . "How am I suppose to go out tomorrow ?"

With the hickeys ? Seungyoun smiles . Feeling great to know that everyone will know who Wooseok belongs to once they see these marks . "It's okay baby,at least they are informed"

Knock Knock

Seungyoun groans in dismay when he hears the door's knocking. They are about to start

But

'Fucking chicken feet'

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss Seungseok ❤️


End file.
